The Wizarding World
by samstuddard
Summary: This is the Wizarding World, you know the stories of Harry Potter and his friends, well this is happening at the same time but with some characters you don't know.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aspen Hall, I am in my third year here at Hogwarts, I'm a Slytherin, yes I know the reputation but not all of us are like them types at all. My best friend is in Hufflepuff her name is Quinn Adams . Yes really, and she's a half-blood while  
I'm a pure-blood. And first year on the train my best friend and I befriended a very well known muggle-born named Hermione Granger, and we still talk to her when we see each other.

Quinn and I have known each other basically all our lives. We grew up together, we're neighbors and have been for most of our lives obviously. We aren't as well-known as some of our other classmates, such as Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger,  
or Draco Malfoy, I could go on, but we would probably be here a while.

I get a lot of grief from some of my fellow Slytherin house mates because I don't see as they do and I stick up for people in different houses when someone wanted to pick on them or talk bad about them.

Malfoy and I argue a lot because I always stop him from messing with the muggle-borns or half-bloods. He mostly goes after Hermione or Quinn.

"Bugger off Aspen." Malfoy sneered. "You really that thickMalfoy?" I spouted. "You're lucky!" Malfoy spoke again. "Lucky? You really are thick. People like my presence more Malfoy. I actually show the decent side of our house." I countered. He just huffed  
and strutted away being followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thanks Aspen, I can't stand that git Malfoy. He thinks just because he's from a pure wizard family he's better than me because I'm a muggle-born." Hermione spoke as if steam would come out her ears she was so angry.

"Don't let him get to you Hermione, he's dim, he's worse than dim. But if I say something out loud about Draco as what I'm thinking I'll get caught by professor Snape." I spoke making Hermione smile.

"Blimey Hermione, how many classes are you taking this term?" I asked seeing the large amount of books she was carrying. "Just a few extra." She replied readjusting the stack of books she had.

"Do you need help carrying those?" I asked. "Hey, sorry I was finishing something." Quinn spoke skipping along, joining Hermione and I. "Hermione, how are you deal with that load?" Quinn asked shocked at the stack of books as well.

"Do you need help?" She asked also. "No, really I'm fine, I'm just heading to the library." She spoke walking off. "Thank you though." She shouted over her shoulder as she sped off.

"I don't see how she's handling that load. Seriously I would want to pull my hair out and would be crying." Quinn spoke worriedly. See Hermione, Quinn, and I are friends but we don't really get to talk to her much because she's always really focused on  
school or hanging out with Harry and Ron. They're nice and all but not everyone accepts that I'm different from most of my house mates. They think all Slytherin's are the same. But that's not true. Maybe one day they will all realize that.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn and I are sitting out at the Quidditch Pitch watching Gryffindor practice, yes neither of us are in that house but we're basically just sitting out here catching up.

"He's just so cute Aspen!" Quinn practically squealed. "Who?" I asked really confused. "Harry Potter." She whisper yelled. "I thought you fancied Cedric?" I questioned. "Oh, I do, but I mean Harry is cute as well." She rambled.

"By the way, who do you fancy?" She asked overly giddy. "No one, we've been over this like a million times Quinn." I said seriously. "I don't believe that, you're just hiding it." She mumbled slightly. "I think Malfoy fancies you." Quinn spoke again out of no where catching me by surprise.

"You've gone mental." I spoke looking at her with a shocked expression. "What, it's just the way he is around you." She shrugged. "What's going on?" Hermione asked as if appearing out of no where. "Quinn here had gone mad saying Malfoy fancies me." I informed her.

"I don't think she's mad, I think that's pretty accurate." Hermione added as she sat down. "You're both mental." I spoke focusing on the people flying around on brooms.

"You're avoiding it." Quinn spoke up again. "Obviously, because it's absurd." I added not changing my focus.

"Hello Hermione, Quinn, Aspen." I hear someone slightly stutter, looking to see Neville awkwardly waving. "Hello Neville." Hermione and I speak. "Hi!" Quinn speaks in her normal perkiness. He accepts our hello's and continued walking.

"Poor Neville he's just so awkward all the time. Even more around girls." Hermione said sadly. "He'll grow out of it. I'm sure. We could also do something to help him with his awkwardness." I spoke. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "Well, we can talk to him more, show him some interest as a person, show him that talking to girls isn't a scary thing." I informed. "Let's see how that works out." Quinn spoke with slight laughter.

Hermione, Quinn, and I moved to sit with Neville, who was completely shocked that we moved to talk to him.

"Hey Neville, what are you studying?" Quinn asked taking a seat in the level of seat ms just below, along with Hermione while I sat next to Neville.

"Her-herbology." He almost stuttered. "You really like that class don't you?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, yeah I do. It's very interesting." Neville spoke quickly because we were talking about something he was very interested in.

"I'm slacking in that class." I said seriously, I've never been the best with plants of any sorts, always ended up killing them by mistake.

"Hey, maybe you can help me? I mean if you aren't too busy of course." I mentioned. Neville looked shocked. "Sure. I mean yeah. I could do that." Neville stutter adding an awkward smile.

"You're going to make him have a heart attack Aspen, if you're not careful." Draco sneered. "Shove off Malfoy, what are you even doing here?" I sassed.

"Watching this sad excuse of a practice, but I saw you all talking here and thought this was much more interesting." Malfoy smirked.

Neville looked so embarrassed. "Why are you hanging out with this lot?" Malfoy asked seriously. "Because they'll always be better than you Malfoy." I spoke seriously. Malfoy just glared at me.

"Don't listen to him, he's always annoying and always questions me when I hang out with muggle-borns, or half-bloods, or anyone really if they aren't a Slytherin. He acts like he's in charge of me." I rambled in frustration. Malfoy walked off in a huff.

Hermione and Quinn slightly smirking. "What are you two going on about?" I spoke quickly. "We told you before, Malfoy fancies you." Hermione spoke informatively. "You're mental." I spoke shrilly.

Poor Neville looked extremely uncomfortable and awkward. "You're in denial." Quinn spoke. "In denial about what Hall? You fancy me?" Malfoy reappeared with a smirk on his face. I scoffed.

"You wish Malfoy. These two have gone mental, they are trying to say that YOU fancy ME." I simply tell making Hermione and Quinn look shocked and Neville even more uncomfortable if that were possible.

"They think that, huh?" Malfoy spoke, without his usual level of snarkiness. "You're right..." He continued making Hermione and Quinn's eyes go wider. "They are mental." He finally added with a laugh.

"I mean it would make sense. You're all the time finding a reason to talk to me, you wonder why I hangout with who I hangout with, and when I diss you, you look like a scolded puppy." I snapped, I was now standing up and had moved right in front of Malfoy. I could feels everyone's eyes on us, waiting to see what happens next.

You see everyone is all the time betting on when Malfoy and I would get together. They think we'd be like a 'Power Couple' or something. He was the boy with the bad boy attitude, I was the girl with the bad girl vibe with an actually decent personality, something he's lacking. We've been at each other's throats since first year.

"You, you're the only girl to make me this angry." Malfoy shouted. "Feelings mutual!" I shouted back. "I'll talk to you all later. We need to plan a study session Neville." I say grabbing my things.

"You just know how to make me angry don't you?" Malfoy shouted. "What are you going on about?" I asked turning back around. "Are you jealous because I'm making a study session with Neville?" I asked, amusement dripping in my tone.

"What? Now you're mental." Malfoy tried to save himself. "Too late, I already know." I said stepping closer, leaving little space between us. Malfoy looked nervous. I smirked and turned around again quickly making my way from the Quidditch pitch back to the Slytherin common room.


	3. 2

Quinn and I are sitting out at the Quidditch Pitch watching Gryffindor practice, yes neither of us are in that house but we're basically just sitting out here catching up.

"He's just so cute Aspen!" Quinn practically squealed. "Who?" I asked really confused. "Harry Potter." She whisper yelled. "I thought you fancied Cedric?" I questioned. "Oh, I do, but I mean Harry is cute as well." She rambled.

"By the way, who do you fancy?" She asked overly giddy. "No one, we've been over this like a million times Quinn." I said seriously. "I don't believe that, you're just hiding it." She mumbled slightly. "I think Malfoy fancies you." Quinn spoke again out of no where catching me by surprise.

"You've gone mental." I spoke looking at her with a shocked expression. "What, it's just the way he is around you." She shrugged. "What's going on?" Hermione asked as if appearing out of no where. "Quinn here had gone mad saying Malfoy fancies me." I informed her.

"I don't think she's mad, I think that's pretty accurate." Hermione added as she sat down. "You're both mental." I spoke focusing on the people flying around on brooms.

"You're avoiding it." Quinn spoke up again. "Obviously, because it's absurd." I added not changing my focus.

"Hello Hermione, Quinn, Aspen." I hear someone slightly stutter, looking to see Neville awkwardly waving. "Hello Neville." Hermione and I speak. "Hi!" Quinn speaks in her normal perkiness. He accepts our hello's and continued walking.

"Poor Neville he's just so awkward all the time. Even more around girls." Hermione said sadly. "He'll grow out of it. I'm sure. We could also do something to help him with his awkwardness." I spoke. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "Well, we can talk to him more, show him some interest as a person, show him that talking to girls isn't a scary thing." I informed. "Let's see how that works out." Quinn spoke with slight laughter.

Hermione, Quinn, and I moved to sit with Neville, who was completely shocked that we moved to talk to him.

"Hey Neville, what are you studying?" Quinn asked taking a seat in the level of seat ms just below, along with Hermione while I sat next to Neville.

"Her-herbology." He almost stuttered. "You really like that class don't you?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, yeah I do. It's very interesting." Neville spoke quickly because we were talking about something he was very interested in.

"I'm slacking in that class." I said seriously, I've never been the best with plants of any sorts, always ended up killing them by mistake.

"Hey, maybe you can help me? I mean if you aren't too busy of course." I mentioned. Neville looked shocked. "Sure. I mean yeah. I could do that." Neville stutter adding an awkward smile.

"You're going to make him have a heart attack Aspen, if you're not careful." Draco sneered. "Shove off Malfoy, what are you even doing here?" I sassed.

"Watching this sad excuse of a practice, but I saw you all talking here and thought this was much more interesting." Malfoy smirked.

Neville looked so embarrassed. "Why are you hanging out with this lot?" Malfoy asked seriously. "Because they'll always be better than you Malfoy." I spoke seriously. Malfoy just glared at me.

"Don't listen to him, he's always annoying and always questions me when I hang out with muggle-borns, or half-bloods, or anyone really if they aren't a Slytherin. He acts like he's in charge of me." I rambled in frustration. Malfoy walked off in a huff.

Hermione and Quinn slightly smirking. "What are you two going on about?" I spoke quickly. "We told you before, Malfoy fancies you." Hermione spoke informatively. "You're mental." I spoke shrilly.

Poor Neville looked extremely uncomfortable and awkward. "You're in denial." Quinn spoke. "In denial about what Hall? You fancy me?" Malfoy reappeared with a smirk on his face. I scoffed.

"You wish Malfoy. These two have gone mental, they are trying to say that YOU fancy ME." I simply tell making Hermione and Quinn look shocked and Neville even more uncomfortable if that were possible.

"They think that, huh?" Malfoy spoke, without his usual level of snarkiness. "You're right..." He continued making Hermione and Quinn's eyes go wider. "They are mental." He finally added with a laugh.

"I mean it would make sense. You're all the time finding a reason to talk to me, you wonder why I hangout with who I hangout with, and when I diss you, you look like a scolded puppy." I snapped, I was now standing up and had moved right in front of Malfoy. I could feels everyone's eyes on us, waiting to see what happens next.

You see everyone is all the time betting on when Malfoy and I would get together. They think we'd be like a 'Power Couple' or something. He was the boy with the bad boy attitude, I was the girl with the bad girl vibe with an actually decent personality, something he's lacking. We've been at each other's throats since first year.

"You, you're the only girl to make me this angry." Malfoy shouted. "Feelings mutual!" I shouted back. "I'll talk to you all later. We need to plan a study session Neville." I say grabbing my things.

"You just know how to make me angry don't you?" Malfoy shouted. "What are you going on about?" I asked turning back around. "Are you jealous because I'm making a study session with Neville?" I asked, amusement dripping in my tone.

"What? Now you're mental." Malfoy tried to save himself. "Too late, I already know." I said stepping closer, leaving little space between us. Malfoy looked nervous. I smirked and turned around again quickly making my way from the Quidditch pitch back to the Slytherin common room.


	4. Chapter 8

Start writing your story


	5. Chapter 3

After what happened at the Quidditch pitch the other day Draco has been avoiding me like the plague, which only furthers the thought that Hermione and Quinn are correct andhe fancies me. Making it so easy to do something to make him quickly run away.

He's also left the muggle-borns and half-bloods alone, knowing I'd be there to stop him. "It seems so peaceful through the castle, and it's all thanks to you." Quinn said as we walked to potions class. "It was nothing." I said with a laugh as we walked in seeing everyone was up and out of their seats.

"What's going on?" I asked stepping in beside Hermione. "Snape is making us change the seating arrangement." She informed.

"Okay class, to get better focus in my class I am moving you away from your friends." Snape informed. There was grumbling and frustration throughout the room. I just sighed waiting for home to tell us where to sit.

"Hermione Granger and LunaLovegood." He pointed to the front desk.

"Harry Potter and Quinn Adams." He pointed to the other front desk right next to Hermione and Luna.

Quinn looked slightly panicked. "Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom." He pointed to the desk behind Hermione and Luna.

"Aspen Hall and Draco Malfoy." He pointed to the desk behind Harry and Quinn.

I was confused and slightly angry because I was hoping for anyone other than Malfoy or anyone that associates with him.

Quinn made eye contact with me and knew I was angry. Draco had an unreadable expression on his face but he was almost hesitant to start walking to his seat.

I had zoned out after he called my name. "Alright, you will also do any group work with your seat partners." Snape added. That just made things better, why did I have to work with Malfoy?

Class continued, this was going to be an interesting semester. Throughout the rest of the class I could feel Draco glance at me periodically. Snape was talking about some potion that we would be working on tomorrow, explaining the complexity of it. But I couldn't stay focused because I could feel Draco's eyes on me.

Class ended and Draco quickly got his books and left. Quinn tried to catch me but I quickly left looking for Draco motioning to her that I would be back. But once I made it out the door of the potions class Draco was nowhere in sight. Quinn caught up to me. "What was that? Why were you trying to follow Draco?" She asked. "He kept looking at me during class and I wanted to confront him about it." I stated as we walked away from the class room.

It was now time for lunch and that means Quinn and I have to go our separate ways. Once we get into the Great Hall she heads to the Hufflepuff table and I'm off to the Slytherin table. Sadly there is only oneseat across from Draco open. But maybe this will give me a chance to ask him what that was about during class. Or not since Pansy is flirting with him. No one else will get a word in if they're wanting to say it to either Pansy or Draco.

It was really hard to eat with all the gag worthy flirting that Pansy was doing. I mean if you could do that. "What's wrong with you, you look like you're about to be sick." Pansy said, disgusted. "So does Draco. I think you're making him queasy." I retorted. "You're just jealous." She snapped. "Of what? You? Please." I said with a laugh. I slid my plate forward, not hungry anymore, and left the great hall. I have some work I can catch up on instead of being completely grossed out.


End file.
